Mokona love
by The one who is odd
Summary: What happens when Yuuko makes a deal with Mokona. Set after the storyline. Includes lots of lemony Manju-cest. One shot


Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I said I owned Tsubasa Clamp would kill me!

Authors Note: Larg is black Mokona and Soel is white Mokona.

Soel was sitting on a window sill she was bored a lot of time had passed since Kurogane, Fai, Syaoran, and Sakura had departed. Suddenly Larg bounced in with a large grin on his face. Jumping up onto the window sill Larg sat right next to Soel "Hey guess what I just learned from Yuuko" he said poking at Soel. She looked over to him "What did you learn?" she asked in her usual chipper voice. Larg gave a large smile "I found out that if you give up half of your 108 secret techniques and I give up my earring Yuuko can give us reproductive organs" he said quietly whispering into Soel's ear. This caused Soel to shudder she had always wanted a vagina the she truly could be considered a girl. Larg was poking at Soel's leg quickly "So you wanna do it?" he asked really hoping she'd say yes it wouldn't be any fun without her. Soel thought about it for a moment "Alright let's go talk to Yuuko" she said hopping off the window sill. Larg jumped off the sill and landed on Soel and they began laughing.

They both hoped off to Yuuko's room. Just as they arrived Watanuki opened the door looking disheveled and his cloths were on backwards. "Oh hey guys Yuuko is waiting for you" he said leaving the door open for them then ran off. Larg was the first to go in and was quickly followed by Soel. Larg jumped up onto Yuuko's bed "Hey Yuuko Soel said yes to the deal" he said taking his earring out of his ear and handing it to her. "Now Soel the little matter of your payment" she said as Soel got up onto the bed. "I'm not sure how to pay you my 108 techniques aren't a physical thing I can just hand over" Soel said being abnormally shy. Yuuko smiled "All I need to do is take the memories of how to use them" she said tapping Soel's head a large strand of white appeared as Yuuko pulled her hand away which she placed in a jar. "Now little Kuro Manju (A/N: translates to Black pork bun) I give you this penis" she said pulling an artificial penis out from under her pillow. It quickly attached to Larg and became black "And now Shiro Manju (A/N: translates to White pork bun) I grant you a vagina" she said touching the area in between Soel's legs creating a small slit.

Larg looked over at Soel "Hey you wanna try them out Soel" he asked already getting horny which now showed. Just as they were about to hop away Yuuko stopped them "Now I have to worn you these parts are fully functional which means Larg you can cum and Soel you can get pregnant so be careful" she said before shooing them off. Both Mokonas went back to there room and locked the door. Larg was already getting an erection just from looking at Soel. Soel looked shy "Umm Larg I'm not sure exactly what to do" she said her ears down hiding a blush. Larg walked over to her and placed a hand on her head "Don't worry I'll show you I've read plenty of fics" he said trying to reassure Soel. They both got up onto the bed and Larg got started working on making his small erection hard and big. Soel noticed him trying but without luck so she walked over to him and got down.

She stopped his hands and opening her mouth up wide she took his entire cock into her mouth. Larg moaned slightly it felt so good he couldn't believe he hadn't made the deal earlier. Soel twirled her tongue around the head slowly. Once it was fully erect and hard she stopped and moved her mouth away much to Larg's dismay "Oh come on that felt so good" he complained loudly. Soel simply smiled "Well fine if you don't want me to use my new vagina" she said pouting. Larg blushed "Oh is that how it is?" he asked kissing her "Okay then lay down lets test out my new meat". Soel laid down and opened her legs as wide as she could. Larg positioned himself over her and slowly pushed into her awaiting vagina lips. Inside it felt so tight and slippery and warm. Soel let out a loud moan as her hymn broke 'Wow Yuuko really wasn't kidding it is real she even gave me that membrane' she thought to herself letting Larg push himself in deeper.

Please R & R 


End file.
